


Set It Off| Zeke X Reader

by r11yh1soka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, mild slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r11yh1soka/pseuds/r11yh1soka
Summary: Solving crimes has always been your passion, you're the best cop in new york city but what happens when you cross paths with someone seen as superior to you. He's a cold, sarcastic, and curious man that desires nothing but to solve every case given to him before you do.-Smut, angst, and fluff-AU-Woman Y/N
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes the big bad wolf in the story...isn't as bad as you think.

You were never one to start drama or interfere with relationships at work, but you allowed yourself an exception when it came to Zeke Yeager.

"We are done speaking Y/N, Zeke Yeager is outside right now and you WILL work for him!" you shouted, your boss Erwin always wanted what's best for you but this was completely ridiculous.

You left his office and slammed the door on your way out to see Zeke standing in front of your office door, a smirk appeared across his face when he realized how much you didn't want to work with him. You'd only heard negative things about him he was a very rational man who only made irrational decisions and he was someone who went off of their gut which is what you despised most in the field of work.

"Oh come on, lets put a smile on that face." he teased, you ignored his comment as you opened the door to your office and allowed him inside. You slammed the new case files on your desk and began reading through everything, you handed him a copy of the files and he sat down in front of you. He pulled out a cigarette and began smoking in front of you.

"You know that'll shorten your lifespan, you should quit." you stated, you never understood why people smoke cigarettes beside the people who were just purposely doing it hoping they'd get lucky and die.

"And who are you to judge? Have you ever tried one of these little cancer sticks before?" he suggested, he openly knew what it was doing to him yet he still smoked.

"See I don't get you, you smoke knowing that your at more of a risk but you do it anyway?" you confessed, you watched him get a little annoyed with you. Zeke was always the one giving orders and never hesitated to get angry with those who didn't follow them, that obviously wasn't going to slide with you.

"How about we mind our business hm?" he began humming while you read through the files, normally you would have kicked him out by now but you were trying your best to stay civil.

You watched as he loudly ruffled through the files and the silver rings he wore hit against the paper, he was so unintentionally ruthless it was almost painful. Piek entered your office which was always a delight because she was one of the few who never gave you any problems, always kind.

You greeted her with a smile as she handed you files and Zeke turned around quickly,

"What people don't knock anymore?" he barked, you were quick to dismiss Piek so you wouldn't snap in front of her.

"You are fucking INSANE!" you shouted, you stood before him and he stood up as well.

"I know! That's exactly what I am." he shouted right back at you.

You raised your hand and slapped him, the blinds in your office were raised and everyone in the main room turned their heads as they watched you lose it on his first day.

"I refuse to work with you ever again you arrogant asshole!' you grabbed your coat and case files, leaving him in the room by himself. He was grabbing the cheek you slapped with his hand that almost instantly appeared to be flushed red.

"I'm done, he had his chance." you threw your badge on Erwin's desk and stormed out of the department. Nobody ever had such effects on you, he was amazing and getting under your skin. Though you wouldn't admit it...you judged him before giving him the opportunity to redeem himself.


	2. Thinking Too Much

You found yourself back at a random bar, drinking was never your thing really but it was when you were stressed. For a moment, you felt a little bad about how quick you were to judge but in the end, all he did was prove your point. You felt someone sit next to you at the barstool and bumped their elbow on yours.

"Just come back Y/N.We can work something out." Erwin pleaded, whether he wanted to admit it or not you were the best cop in your field.

"I don't want a partner." it may have been a childish request that you knew he'd deny but it's what you wanted.

"Everyone needs a partner, you can't do everything by yourself all the time," he stated, he placed your badge next to you and left.

You can admit maybe oud been a little overdramatic just for it to be his first day, you were going to go back and try to ignore his idiotic comments. You finished up at the bar and walked back to your apartment, by now it was around 11 pm, and you were exhausted. You made it to your place and plopped on the couch initially falling asleep almost immediately.

Around 7 am you received a phone call and you jumped up to the noise of the ringing,

"Who the hell is this and why are you calling me at 7 in the morning?" you questioned,

"Ahh, I see someones not an early bird, anyways get down to the station." he teased, Zeke managed to find a way to piss you off even at 7 in the morning.

You hung up and groaned as you got ready for work. No matter how much you woke up early 7am would always be too early for you. You got your things and headed out, when you arrived you only saw a couple of cars in front of the station which means you'd most likely had to deal with Zeke yourself.

"Well good morning Y/N." he greeted you with a teasing smile, you rolled your eyes and entered your office to catch up on a new case you'd be working on together.

"We have to go to the morgue to check out the body, the forensic team is already at the scene still collecting information," he stated, you nodded and you both headed out to the morgue to check things out.

Zeke was in for a surprise when you arrived. You guys both entered the morgue and the mortician handed you the X-rays. He looked a little confused on why the mortician handed you the X-rays but didn't say anything.

"The victim is female based on the smaller, and less robust bones and joint surfaces. The victim has suffered multiple hairline fractures to their feet and wrist so involved in some sort of sport? Maybe ballet or dancing." you observed, you left Zeke a lot more curious than before.

"Based on the rounder eye sockets I can assume the victim is of Asian descent. Am I correct Dr.Jones?" you questioned the mortician, he nodded in agreement and Zeke looked around a bit.

"I will be sending over the body to the lab for further identification as well." Dr.Jones stated.

"How did you tell all of that just from some pictures of bones?" he looked to face you while the mortician prepared some paperwork for you.

"All the evidence lies in the bones, the bones tell the story all I do is read it aloud." you teased,

"That was some cliche bullshit, straight out of a show or something. Though I don't watch many shows these days." he stated, you grabbed the documents and left with him as you rolled your eyes at him. I guess sometimes he could be enjoyable to be around but not usually, the rest of the time he felt like a patriotic soldier of some sort.

"I've already requested swabs of the bones and dirt samples from the site." he suggested, he wasn't a man of many words but often curious when it came to things you did.

You nodded and drove back to the station, you both got a hit on the victim's information almost immediately.

"Alright let's head out." he demanded, you honestly didn't like driving that much so you were fine with him driving you around from now on. He drove towards the church that was in the report,

"Apparently her priest reported her as missing a week ago but decomposition suggests she was dead for around a month." you informed,

"Why do you know so much about this stuff anyway? You're a cop, not a forensic scientist." he acknowledged, you put the papers back down on your lap and stared at him.

"My original interest was to go into the forensic field but why not be a cop skilled at multiple things? Anyway's I don't just work at the station too I have a Ph.D. and tune in at the morgue and lab occasionally," you stated blindly, you looked over at him waiting for him to find a way to interest you.

"Well I served in the army for a couple of years, just training the younger people, as you know I moved to work for the FBI and now I'm here helping you out a bit but I flip flop between both from now on." you nodded and he parked in front of the church.

"FBI state your location!" Zeke shouted, there was no response.

You both entered the church and all the lights had been turned off, you both split up through the isles and walked forward until you felt someone wrap their hand around your mouth and body to tackle you to the ground. You struggled to see anything but managed to feel a rib cage and elbow, the lights turned back on and you dug your fingernail in between their elbow separating the plates there and pushing their rips to flip them over.

"Well that was completely badass, what are you bat shit crazy?" he suggested, you rolled your eyes and arrested the priest.

"Can't wait to see you explain to the head of the department how this happened." he teased, you knew they'd probably think you attacked the priest first but anyways you took him back to the station and the interrogation began.


	3. You Are The Reason

You were never allowed inside interrogation rooms, you had a tendency to... lose sight of the purpose and your own limits. You had no objection to it, less paperwork that you would have to handle. You assumed Zeke would be good at that since he can be quite intimidating.

You sat back at your desk and finished up on a couple of other things, this silence you hadn't had in 2 days was dearly missed. Zeke always had questions on top of questions as if he was conducting research on you or something.

The sound of your door swinging open interrupted your thoughts, you looked up to see Piek with a look of worry across her face,

"Zeke is engaging in physical contact with the Priest suspect!" she shouted, you jolted out of your seat and rushed to the interrogation room to see Zeke pinning the priest against the wall.

His hair rested across his face as he had a lit cigarette in the priest's face, obviously trying to be blatantly rude. You approached Zeke and moved him off of the priest, you patted the Priest on the back initially sending him out. You looked over to Zeke to see that his glasses were missing so you looked below you,

"Here." you handed him his glasses and scolded him in the process,

He took them back and placed them on his face, ignoring you he just left the room and headed out of the building. You hadn't realized that you've been there all day so you assigned the Priest to stay overnight as you headed home, you'd never heard of Zeke putting his hands on anybody who was a person of interest in a case.

As you walked home you noticed the absence of people that surrounded you, you never had an issue with being alone but you'd been alone for so long it was no longer comforting. The absence of knowing that someone had your back or took an interest in you...scared you. Something you had trouble admitting but it was still suppressed to the back of your mind. Erwin always looked out for you and you ran through partners like men with beers on a Sunday night of football.

Knowing that any moment someone could pack up and leave you with no thought was terrifying. You made it home and threw your keys down as you plopped down on your bed, and there it was again. The absence of someone next to you...most people your age had someone they could call on or ask for drinks together, someone to share your happiness with. You were repulsed with yourself, you always preached about being left behind but in reality, you pushed every single person who even got close to you away.

You were interrupted by the loud noise of your phone ringing from a call, it was Zeke.

"Why don't you come down to the Tavern, lets share a drink." before you got the chance to reply he hung up. He was very obviously heavily tipsy. You rushed down to the tavern to check if he was even there and you saw him, head down on the bar counter.

"Zeke?" you poked him trying to get his attention he groaned in annoyance,

"Why...What is your problem with me?" he had a hard time getting his words out clearly but knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Because you're annoying and rude and you go against everything I do Zeke." you stated, you had no problem holding back because he wasn't as sensitive as other people.

"Well, I think the same about you...you're rude and you think everything has to make sense to do it!" he cheered, he was clearly proud that he stood up to you but could barely even actually stand.

Before you could reply you decided it would be best to get him in a bed or a couch, you led him home practically dragging his body across yours just to get him to move. You took him back to your place because he couldn't even give you his address. You slammed your door behind you and started leading him to the couch,

"No..No I deserve a bed." he pleaded, you were in no mood to argue so you placed him on the couch anyways. He reached out to you as you placed him down, pulling on your collar to be close to him.

"Zeke what the fuck, let me go," you demanded, he chuckled and continued to hold onto you

"We have a case tomorrow! Let me sleep." he let you go and you rolled your eyes as you went back to bed. Note to self, Zeke Yeager cannot handle alcohol.


	4. Forget Me Too

The next morning you woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs, you jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen in your robe. Your eyes widened at the sight of Zekes very toned back, he turned around revealing his muscular build from head to toe. Across his chest was a tattoo that you didn't get the chance to observe for long enough,

"Take a picture love, it'll last longer." he teased with pancakes in the pan he was holding.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen Yeager?" you questioned, you rubbed your head and sat down on your stools at the island.

"Pancakes and Eggs, you don't have a juice so no orange juice for you." he stated,

"I hate pancakes, I won't pass on the eggs though." you groaned.

"Who hates pancakes? What breed of human are you?!" he shouted, for someone who was practically wasted last night he seemed to be fine.

You rolled your eyes and you both ate breakfast together. You got dressed while Zeke left and headed down to the department. You and Zeke were both thrown off the case with the priest, you didn't bother asking what happened between them. It was better for you to be clueless to it anyways, less drama involved was right up your alley.

On your way into work you noticed the commotion of people talking for some unknown reason, you ignored it and sat down at your desk as Zeke walked in.

"Have you heard the news about the new case we were assigned?" he questioned sternly,

"No, Why? Is that what everyone out there blabbering about?" you spoke carelessly while Zeke had a face of seriousness.

"We'll be dealing with a potential serial killer." he stated, you'd never taken on a case like his and frankly you were a bit worried.

None of the cases you'd handled before actually ever proposed a real threat towards you but you've heard of serial killers purposely targeting and toying with lives for their own enjoyment.

"Oh..." you spoke softer than before and hoped Zeke wouldn't notice your panic. You continued moving files off your desk to make room for the new files you'd be receiving at any moment.

"Aw is someone catching cold feet? The big and bad Y/N L/N isn't scared are they?" he teased, he was obviously beating you but thought you didn't know it he had good intentions behind his jokes every time. When he baited you it managed to push you further to be your best self, your highest self was all Zeke had in mind for you and of course you never saw it like that.

"Of course not, the information will be receiving any moment now so prepare yourself." you stated, he chuckled a bit and opened the door for Piek who was delivering your files.

"Thank you Piek, you can set them there." she always walked a bit funny but no one ever said anything...to her face at least. You noticed Zeke smirk at her walk as she left.

"Refrain from talking about how Piek walks, its not funny you child." you demanded, his presence changed and he cleared his throat a bit before going over information.

The door swung open and Levi entered along with Chief Erwin.

"You'll both have to visit the lab from now on because you'll be working with them on this case, Ackermann here will be taking on any warrants and such that you need." Erwin demanded, you both nodded and quickly headed over to the lab.

Once you entered the lab a woman with a horrible assembled ponytail and eyepatched greeted Zeke aggressively.

"Hello! You must be the pig cop we'll be working with from now on, well pay attention because there's a lot you have to know." she cheered, you giggled a bit because Zeke had no preparation for the little scientist here.

They were all very...outspoken except for a few. She gave a tour of the lab and quickly walked away very randomly.

"Oh, I go bye Hange by the way!" she informed, she scurried off and left you both in front of a blonde man and a particularly closed-off woman with brown hair. The woman ignored you both while the other didn't,

"I'm Armin by the way! The obnoxious one is Mikasa." he groaned in pain after he said that because Mikasa proceeded to kick him, Zeke chuckled and you both got caught up on what was happening. 

"From what we know the first victim shows clear signs of the wounds being hesitated with-"Armin stated,

"Yes also the first victim and ever other victims after that flip flo[s between male and female, there is a distinct pattern between the two along with all of them being in early-mid '20s." you interrupted, Armin was always comfortable with you interrupting because you were never wrong.

"That's correct." he cheered, you both continued to observe the bones of all victims with Zeke watched.

"Hey why don't we use normal human being terms over here I have no idea what the hell a compound fracture to the Lateral condyle is." he pleaded, you rolled your eyes and gave Armin the reassurance that it was fine to use "smaller words".

You both finished up with observing and explaining to Zeke,

"Hey you guys should maybe take me out to the field next time you go...just a thought." he pleaded, you chuckled and patted him on the back

"Well consider it Armin." you teased, you rolled your eyes playfully and signaled Zeke to follow you.

As you walked towards the lab doors to exit you were interrupted by an explosion that caused you to fall back on the ground, as you tried to break your fall with your wrist Zeke landed on top of you but caught himself initially pinning you against the ground.

Inches from each other's lips, the laps chemical sirens went off and the doors were sealed shut.


	5. Come With Me

"Zeke what are you-" you questioned as he laid across you,

"Shutup for a second!" he demanded, he jumped up quickly and pulled out his gun searching for anyone who may have been responsible.

The explosion wasn't fatal or anything it came from below and there were no starts of fire, so it seemed like more of an earthquake...whoever did this knew what they were doing to not completely set the building on fire. You rushed up and got yourself together as you searched for Armin and Mikasa, you found them still working as nothing had happened.

"Are you guys okay?!" you shouted, your ears were ringing a bit due to the explosion.

"Yes, we're fine." they stated, you left them alone and went looking for Zeke, you met with him on the lab's platform.

"Nothing, whoever planted the bomb knew what they were doing." he stated, you nodded in agreeance and you both scoped out the rest of the lap for a bit.

"Let's check the basement." he suggested, you nodded and led him down to the basement.

The lights never worked so they flickered as you walked through and checked everything out, you were very clearly creeped out as you walked slowly and not at your A-game. While you walked you tripped on a bucket and landed in Zeke's chest while you wrapped your arms around his neck as a reflex.

"You are so god damn clumsy, how the hell did you manage to become a cop?" he teased, you rolled your eyes that he obviously could see and took it as silence.

"Nothing to say love?" he teased, he chuckled after and pushed you up aggressively.AS you stood back up you both directed your eyes to the door you came in through...being locked.

You hesitated to approach the door before you felt Zeke push up against you and the cluttering of items.

"What the f-" you were interrupted by the groans of Zeke holding up multiple shelves that had fallen over directly towards you both.

He was holding up multiple shelves with his bare muscle and you were in awe while still frantic, he managed to push them back up correctly while you froze.

"A little help would have been nice, now hold my jacket." he demanded, you looked at him with disgust as he threw his jacket into your hands.

He scratched his ear before snatching the jacket back out of your hands and wrapping it around his elbow, him without his shirt revealed a tightly fitted white shirt and a bright-colored tie. There was no denying he was ripped but you never noticed until this morning and for some reason, you couldn't stop noticing.

He shattered the glass with his elbow ad dropped his jacket while he looked like a dog with a squirrel, the person responsible for all this was running up the stairs as Zeke broke the glass. He chased after him without his gun in hand and you rushed after the both of them. The last thing you heard was two gunshots and the thud of Zeke hitting the ground as the man responsible fleed.

"You have to get him..." he grunted, he was bleeding into his shirt quickly and you wrapped his jacket around his wound to stop the loss of blood.

"Oh shut up you idiot!" you shouted as you frantically wrapped it around his waist,

"Just...go." he coughed up a little blood as he spoke which only worried you more.

"What you want me to sit here and let you die?!" you reached in your pocket to call for help as Zeke taunted you,

"I thought you didn't like me...and I quote "go against everything you do." he stated, you rolled your eyes before he passed out and the ambulance arrived.

You were practically begging that he would be fine, you felt as if you had no control over the situation before or the emotions you were experiencing now. You rushed to the hospital with him and waited for him to get out of surgery when you arrive.

"Where is he?!" you shouted at the nurses,

"You can't go back there!" your hands were covered in blood and you escaped the nurses and rushed into the rooms searching for him.

"ZEKE! Zeke!" you shouted, you heard the mesmerizing and familiar chuckle coming from the room down the hall that you rushed into you.

"You fucking asshole!" you approached him with a look of anger, he rolled his eyes playfully as he ate his hospital pudding.

"Ya know, I never liked pudding. It's pretty gross honestly." he fixed his glasses as he acted as if nothing happened,

"You don't have to worry about me darling, You're forgetting I did my time in the army." he pleaded, the reality of the situation came over you and you calmed yourself down.

You couldn't figure why you'd gotten so worried over someone you hated, whatever it was was just a thrill of the moment. Nothing to look into.


	6. Give Me More

After you both finished talking and the doctors reassured you that he'd be fine you headed back home. Your night ended calmly and all your doubts had been soothed, you went on about it the next morning as if things were normal. You weren't one to make breakfast really but Zeke had made enough for leftover breakfast and you couldn't help but giggle at the expression he'd be making at you if he saw you eating the pancakes you said you hated.

You got ready for work and headed into the station, you normally would have gone straight into the lab but due to the events yesterday they had gone on lockdown. You were sitting at your desk when Erwin and Levi entered, you assumed they are here to talk about what happened.

"I guess the events yesterday serve Zeke right huh?" Levi teased, Zeke and Levi never liked each other.

They were seen to have some sort of unspeakable conflict that no one knew of. You chuckled a bit at his comment while Erwin nudged him, they agreed to allow you both to still continue on the case and they left with nothing else.

As soon as you'd gotten comfortable your door swung open and slammed shut at the entrance of Zeke.

"Who the hell allowed a psycho like you out of the hospital this early?" you questioned, he fixed his glasses and sat down as he grabbed the files off your desk.

"I left, no reason for me to waste any time," he stated, you ignored his statement and just let him be there was no point in arguing with him about it. You all went over witness, videotapes, and began complaining evidence to further investigate but that's when you both got the call.

"Hello? Right now...alright were on our way!" you both hung up the phone and rushed to the new crime scene. A new body had shown up just outside of the city, the lab members were already there and you caught up with Armin and Hange.

"The victim appears to be male...mid 20's." he stated,

"I concur, this also goes along with the pattern of the suspected murder, any other evidence you can gather here?" you questioned, Armin shook his head and one of the interns who went by Sasha began collecting bugs.

"Maggots suggest the bodies have been here maybe 2-3 weeks give or take," she stated, you both nodded and Zeke observed the area around it.

"Alright I want everything taken back to the lab, And I mean everything...including the soil," you stated, you winked at Armin playfully because he always appreciated when you made everyone pack up crucial evidence.

"What are you looking at?" you questioned firmly, you walked over to Zeke who happened to be observing the tree.

"This tree appears to have taken some sort of force of air against it, look." he used his finger and picked out a bullet that was embedded in the tree. He placed it in an evidence bag and you both headed out to leave, you all shared the car because you hated driving in New York the traffic always gave you road rage and Zeke couldn't stand your yelling.

Once you got back to the station and hours of the lab working on the evidence all of it tied back to a dancing company in Brooklyn.

"Alright, we can head out there now and begin questioned." Zeke stated, you agreed and you informed Cheif Erwin of your recent activity.

You headed to the dancing company and it was filled with ballet dancers both male and female. The lab being able to tie the evidence to a location led you all to believe this wasn't the work of whoever was responsible for a chain of murders.

"Hello were with the lock police station and we have a few questions to ask about one of your dancers." you stated, you showed one of them your badge for identity,

"I'm actually FBI I'm just temporarily working here." Zeke interrupted, you rolled your eyes and continued the conversation.

"Do you have anyone here who goes by the name Alex Wright?" you questioned, the woman nodded and the questioning continued. She didn't give you much information at all.

"Alright thank you, I'd appreciate it if you kept this conversation from spreading." she nodded and Zeke handed her the card to call if new information was found.

You both left and headed back to inform Erwin of your recent discoveries. You caught him up on everything and he laughed in both of your faces,

"You know this means you will be going undercover as a dance correct?" he stated, you immediately began to feel annoyed.

"Like there's any way in hell I'm dancing with him." you stated, Zeke laughed and patted you on the shoulder as he left.

"You better start practicing that Waltz Officer Y/N." he teased.


	7. Just Be Honest Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This story does lean towards a female Y/N, I apologize if you aren't comfortable with dresses but it has significance later down in the story. Again Sorry for those who are uncomfortable with dresses.

Such a short notice warning. Saturday night you'd be going ballroom dancing with someone you couldn't bear to be in a room with for more than an hour.

"Why me??" you complained, you stayed in bed for longer than usual this morning due to your lack of desire to leave. You were forced to go dress shopping to look the part, Erwin was aware of your background in dancing so he wasn't worried at all because the department had little gala's all the time.

You left your bedroom to be shocked by the covering sitting on your couch. You walked over to reveal what was inside and there was a dress sitting inside. The dress was a shade that complimented your skin well. There was a note inside and the handwriting on the front was clearly fast and messy all the letters were in Scriptina font in black ink. The letters read a name you weren't expecting at all "Zeke Yeager. I was told to buy you a dress, this shade may do you justice for once." he managed to be rude to you even through writing. You were baffled at how he was able to pick out such a complimentary color, who are you kidding he probably asked Mikasa or Hange for help.

You had until tomorrow night to get everything prepared and you decided today to stay home from work, no point in going in. Instead, you thought maybe you'd go out and enjoy yourself at the bar. You were in need of a drink even though it was barely 5 pm you never thought drinking had any time limits, you made it down the street and got yourself a glass of bourbon. Of course, as soon as you were comfortable you were greeted by the presence of the very man you were getting away from.

"Interesting seeing you here." he took a swig from his drink and sat next to you, you rolled your eyes and ignored his remark.

"Did you like the dress?" he questioned, you were silent but began getting a little angry.

The very problem with the dress is that you loved it, a gift from a man you did everything to avoid and it couldn't have been any more perfect. That was the problem.

"Ah, so you don't like it? So ungrateful." he teased, you slammed your drink down and faced him.

"The dress was perfect." you snatched your jacket off the chair and left him to himself, as expected he chased after you.

You rushed across the street in the middle of incoming cars and you heard as a taxi honked at Zeke as he chased after you.

"You know, maybe if you didn't try so fucking hard to make me out as some bad guy I wouldn't be in your eyes," he shouted, you huffed in distress at him and air escaped your mouth in the night.

"Just try to get to know me for once." he pleaded, you licked your lips as you grounded your teeth and looked away at the thought of giving him a chance. You knew everything you had to about him his lack of empathy, regard for other people yet he was in a job that required that.

"I have a life for myself...interest and none of my interest lie with you, Zeke. So why can't we leave it at that?" you demanded,

"Ouch." he chuckled a bit even though you'd been quite harsh with him.

You turned away and walked away from him down the road,

"Guess I will just have to wait...no matter the time," he muttered to himself, you weren't sure if you were supposed to hear that but you did.

What could that possibly even mean? What was he waiting for, an apology of some sort? Regardless you made it home and immediately went to bed. You weren't awoken the next morning until the evening when you didn't have work you usually slept most of the day. The only downside was you had to start getting ready due to the fact you had to leave in 2 hours.

Getting ready went smoother than anticipated you were ready just in time. You took yourself to the ballroom yourself, you hadn't heard from Zeke all day and kind of didn't expect him to show up at all. After all the competition had turned into just a gala as a last-minute change so it would just be people dancing and talking.

That's when you saw him. The darkness of such a person had entered the room and he wore a tie that same color as your gown. That was something you particularly enjoyed because you couldn't stand things being out of order.

"Ah I see you've arrived before me, care to dance?" he suggested, you went along with it for the sake of the case and caressed his hand with yours as he led you to the dance floor.


	8. Just Be Honest Part 2

He led you to the crowd that began filling up in the ballroom and took the lead.

"You look well." he teased, you were clearly forcing a smile to not raise any suspicions and he could tell.

"Oh hush." you demanded, he chuckled at you and you stared at him while taking occasional glances around at the guest to find anything unordinary.

While you were distracted he twirled you around under his arm, making you slip up and laugh.

"Oh, you have a smile! I would have never known." he teased yet again, you rolled your eyes and he continued dancing with you.

You seemed to feel caught up in the moment, the way his hair swayed and his hands moved down your spine. It felt as if you'd been dancing for hours, your time... was timeless. He gazed from you to the dress he got for you in complete and utter curiosity. A curiosity that didn't make sense really, it was something out of place and he shifted. Your smile quickly turned into shock.

Fear. There it was, that light that came with darkness was no longer an attraction. The light was now a gunshot and it was far from light. From dancing to hovering over a dead body. The blood poured onto your dress and the light was gone.

"What the hell Zeke?!" you shouted,

"What? We came here to do a job and I've done my part." he stated bluntly. He didnt seem to have any remote for his actions what so ever. As if he hadn't just taken a life like the snap of a stick.

"He's the killer Y/N.I saw the gun in his pocket when I twirled you around that's why I did it," he stated. Of course, it was all apart of the job.

Zeke was never wrong when it came to his suspicions which also made you doubt that he was dead, the blood that splatters onto your dress flashed in your mind. The crowd that was once around you was gone, and just like that, you ran out of the ballroom.

The day before he teased you about you making him out to be some bad guy and you believed him just for a moment that he was your light. You were far from right, how could one not hesitate to kill. In your years of working at the station, you never killed anyone. You never found the need to bear that weight so you found other ways to restrain people.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he shouted at you, he was very clearly angry when he had no right to be.

"No, What is your problem, Zeke? Is it just that easy to kill for you?!" you stated, he chased you out into the street and had his fist bawled.

"Yes in fact it actually is, why is that troubling you?!" you froze. An overwhelming amount of anger filled up inside you and you were silent, he began to approach you right up to your ear.

"Oh I see... you think I'm the serial killer now huh? Scared I'm gonna...kill you or something because I'm the villain right?!" he accused, before moving you heard him chuckle for a moment.

"You were just convenient for me and here I thought I was there a bad guy in your story but it appears to me that you need to re-evaluate." he was maybe a centimeter from your face.

The tension you had built was destroyed just like that. You never suspected him as the killed but you sure as hell made it seem that way. He left you in the street outside the ballroom with nothing else to say, the sirens of the police were already approaching and you wanted nothing to do with the situation.

You drove back home quickly and took the dress off as fast as possible, all you wanted to do now was burn it. The significance you felt over it before was gone, you were caught up in lust and it made you act irrationally.

You plopped onto your bed and just laid there. Laying still and full of nothing but the sound of the cars outside you heard your doorknob be ruffled and something hit the floor.

"Don't open any windows and don't go near any of them, I'll be installing a new lock system on your door." he demanded. It was Zeke, he unscrewed your front door knobs and shut all your windows.

"The serial killer seems to have trained with rifles and sniper training based not the bullet I pulled from the tree," he spoke clearly as he attached your new locks.

"Oh...Thanks," you stated, he ignored your statement and left right after.

You both were still angry with each other yet he managed to do something considerate while still limiting his speech with you and eye contact. Regardless you still couldn't forget what he'd done...and said. You had fallen asleep right in the spot you were in. You awakened from the sounds of your alarm and slowly got ready, today felt slow. You highly doubted that you'd see Zeke but a part of you hoped you would while the rest of you was practically shoving that idea out of your head. 

You drove carelessly to the station and sat down at your office, Erwin was scolding you for your recent behavior at the ball, and you allowing Zeke to do that. Levi was nowhere to be found but you assumed he was somewhere yelling at Zeke. You were completely blanking out and all you wanted was to take on regular cases like before, you wished you'd never met Zeke.No you couldn't actually mean that, you two shared drinks and laughs together right?

Sorry wasn't going to get him anywhere but neither was dwelling on your emotions. Those pesky emotions that came around like bugs, you grabbed your phone off your desk and left in the middle of Erwin's lecture.

"And Where are you going?!" he shouted,

"To get a drink chief, you coming?" you questioned, he smirked and nodded.

You both left to the bar down the road and shared a glass of bourbon while thinking. You never had to speak for him to know what you wanted to say, you never realized how close you actually were with him. He always was like a mentor to you, and from that moment on one drink turned into an everyday thing after work. Sharing drinks and laughing with your superior was something you'd never imagined yet it was happening.

"You know, you're not too bad Y/N." he was walking you back to your car from the bar and his trench coat swayed in the wind. It was quite cold outside actually for it to be the beginning of fall.

"Your not too bad yourself Chief, I've actually enjoyed our after-work drinks." you cheered, he smiled back at you and stopped you before you got into your car.

"I wanted to ask you...do you have any romantic relations with Zeke?" he questioned, you laughed hysterically at his question.

"Not in a million years." you teased, he chuckled a bit before he raised his arm quickly, and just like that the world before you went...black.


	9. Count Me In

You woke up to the feeling of carpet burn against your wrist. Your eyesight was foggy and all you could see was a male figure before, as your sight cleared up so did his face. Chief Erwin Smith.

"Why are you doing this...? " you groaned in pain, it looked like you'd been beaten up a bit and suffered multiple wounds.

"That's a greater question...well to put it simply, because I can." he informed, you were gaining back the limited motor skills you hate and you could tell you were in some sort of building or...maybe a basement?

He was sitting on a couch in front of you fidgeting with a knife.

"I wouldn't have had to resort to this if you hadn't been paired with Zeke, I can't let you two figure out the person behind these cases." he demanded, he fondled with the knife in hand before dragging it along your thigh creating a smaller incision.

"I want you to tell me what else you know...about everything pertaining to the case." he whispered into your ear and created a smile across his face.

You stayed silent and instead endured the pain that came with your choice. You had no idea how long you were knocked out or even how long you'd even been there. You were hoping someone would find you but the chances grew slimmer as time went on.

"You're willing to risk your life for a single case? Why don't we lower the stakes...tell me what you know about Zeke instead hm?" he questioned harshly, you looked up at him with your hands tied back.

"Why do you care? What does he have to do with any of this?" you felt a bit tense at the thought of him getting to Zeke.

"Ah, I hit a nerve didn't I?" he teased, the man you had trusted and even grew fond of was betraying you right in front of your eyes.

You felt yourself get dizzy due to the amount of blood loss and pain, you could feel your time here cutting quickly. The door that was to the stairs next to you busted open and the wood split onto the floor. Your vision was going out again but you heard a commotion before you felt the burn of the ropes being released from your wrist.

You looked to see who was doing all this and you were almost certain it was Zeke but you still couldn't tell 100%, he picked you up and placed you onto his shoulder.

"My body...it hurts so bad." you whispered softly,

"I know, but I've got you now okay?"

"I think.. I think he's getting away." you stated, his words became faint so you didn't know what he was saying, and before you knew it your world had become dark.

When you woke up again the first thing you noticed is that you were in a bed connected to an IV bag.

"Where's Zeke?" you questioned, Levi was standing in front of you waiting for you to wake up.

"Zeke's not the one who saved you if that's what you're implying, We had one of my men go after you." he informed, you nodded slowly even though it didn't make much sense but nothing really made much sense.

"How long did Erwin have me in his hold for?" 

"Ah, Maybe 2 weeks or so. You're suffering from amnesia so you need to taker it easy things are going to be fuzzy for a bit." he demanded, he left the room and walked back down the hall.

ZEKE POV:

Levi approached me with a face of distastefulness.

"Look I don't know why the hell you'd want to keep something like saving them from their kidnapper from them but you'd better have a damn good reason for it. If Y/N regains memory and realizes it was you they're going to be pissed at not just you but me as well." he demanded, he left the hallway and left me alone to myself.

I didn't bother trying to explain to him but not letting Y/N in was just what was best. Though they might not understand it, that didn't matter to me.


	10. Beneficial

The next morning you woke up to Zeke sitting next to you.

"Well, Good Morning survivor." he greeted, you didn't say anything but looked at him a little funny.

"You saved my life...Thank you, Zeke."

"That wasn't me, no need to thank the wrong person." he pleaded, he was still trying to cover himself up for whatever reasons.

"No, It was you. Just take my gratitude."

"If you insist, let's keep that between us hm?" you laughed while he handed you the hospital chocolate pudding you dreaded.

He kept conversation with you until you were released the following evening.

"Let me take you out for dinner." he suggested,

"No...we are partners we don't go out for dinner. We solve crimes and share an occasional drink." you stated, you let out a laugh and he walked you back to your car.

"You know, it's really hard being your partner sometimes." he tapped the roof of your car, sending you off while he went back to your car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" you questioned, he didn't reply but instead smiled at you jokingly and kept walking.

You had trouble deciphering between his mannerisms and could tell when he was serious most of the time, anyways you headed back home to see the dress you had been wearing sitting on the couch and it was cleaned. The dress rested on your bed and it came with a note,

NOTE:  
"I know the dress got ruined. Accept it cleaned on my behalf, I hope to see you in it again one day...or maybe I'll end up buying you another one.   
X...ZEKE"

You found it amusing how he signed his name in all caps and larger than every other word on the paper, typical him. You placed the note in your dresser along with the dress and went to bed, you didn't have much planned for tomorrow besides work and you'd have to wait to meet your new replacement for Chief Erwin.


	11. Picked

You headed into the station and saw Zeke rearranging the pens and pencils on your desk,

"Keep your hands off my desk Jeager." you demanded, he laughed at you and the new chief entered your office.

It happened to be a very familiar face,

"Ah, glad to see you're the one taking after Erwin, Levi."

"Speak for yourself, I couldn't be more disappointed." Zeke teased, Zeke and Levi never got along for whatever reasons so you weren't surprised.

"Anyway, Your new assignment will be to find out who's responsible for the chain of murders." he stated,

"We were already doing that smart guy." Zeke stated, he sighed in annoyance and took the papers off your desk.

"Don't forget that I'm your superior Zeke."

"Wow, am I sensing some sexual tension here?" you interrupted, they both looked at you in annoyance and you held back your laughter.

Levi left the room and you were left with Zeke sitting in front of you. He was arranging the papers in order while you read over the other ones,

"We should head to the lab to see if they've found anything." he stated, you nodded and he drove you to go see Hange.

"Hey! Lab rats what have you found?" he shouted, you scolded him while approaching Hange,

"Don't call them Lab rats." he rolled his eyes and handed Hange more information,

"So did you find anything useful?"

"Follow me you imbecile." Hange demanded, she led you both to a room filled with computers and projectors.

"The man you should question is Bertolt Hoover, he was last seen with the victim. I'll text you the address Y/N." she stated, you nodded and walked back to the car with Zeke while he drove to Bertolts place.

"Why'd she call me an imbecile?"

"Because you called her and her team lab rats." you stated, he still didnt get it but walked with you to Bertolts apartment.

"Bertolt Hoover! FBI and police department here. We need to have a little chat." he shouted, he hit the door a few times before he decided to just break-in.

"Zeke! You can't just break-in!"

"Well, I did so the damage is done." he kept his gun on his side as he looked around for Bertolt.

"He's not here." you explained, he nodded and looked over at you.

"Get the lab rats here and see if they can find anything." he stated carelessly, you rolled your eyes because he kept calling them lab rats and made the call.

Once you did Zeke took you back to the station and sat down at the desk with you,

"I forgot to ask, I can't really remember much but what happened to Erwin after?"

"Don't know." he stated, he was avoiding making eye contact with you and staring at the papers you already read instead.

"Anything? Not his whereabouts or anything...?"

"Didnt I just say I don't know?" he snapped, you looked at him confused about why he'd gotten so angry.

"I know I failed, you don't need to remind me."


	12. Clouding My Mind

You didn't push for an answer any further and left it at that, you normally would have pestered him about it but it seemed personal.

"Next time though, there won't be any hesitation. I will kill him," he stated, you paused and looked at him while he was flipping through the papers.

"If you weren't such an asshole all the time, you'd be pretty intimidating to me,"

"Oh, should I continue to be more intimidating than, hm?" He joked, you rolled your eyes and continued going over the case again.

"I feel like we're missing something but I don't know what, "you stated, he pondered on the case for a moment along with silence.

"We need to go to the lab," he demanded, you both left your office and station and headed to the lab.

"Hange!?" You shouted, she was nowhere to be seen but your searching was interrupted by a small explosion coming from one of the smaller lab rooms.

"What the fuck?!" Zeke muttered, you both slowly approached the room and saw Hange and Connie leaving it covered in what looked like ash.

"Oh my god, what the hell did you two do?"

"Hange convinced me to help her make a bomb!" Connie pleaded, he was coughing as the smoke came out of the room and Zeke couldn't contain his laughter.

"You guys are some real idiots!" He teased, he was already pushing it when he called them lab rats so Hange took some initiative.

"You know, I think you need to be shown how much I hate being disrespected. You're going to participate in my next experiment!" She cheered, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into another room.

While you waited you spoke to Armin about the case and anything or any information he could give you,

"He's all ready for visitors now!" Hange shouted, you walked over and saw him sitting on the light table half-naked with a blanket covering his lower half.

"Uhm...what exactly is the experiment here?"

"Don't know, don't care. I just wanted him to feel embarrassed, I'm going to go work on some test now," and just like that she left.

Zeke was sitting on the light table and staring at a piece of paper that was on her side rolling table.

"You don't want to get dressed before you look at that?" You questioned,

"What? Are you afraid of the male figure and all its glory?" He joked, you huffed in annoyance and waited outside the room until he came out.

The actual reason you left was because of what he said, you couldn't help but admire his toned figure and didn't want to be caught staring.

"I think we may have a lead in the investigation,"

"What? Already, what did you find out?" You questioned,

"We need to go talk to Hange & Armin," he informed. You walked over to their smaller lab offices and waited for Zeke to give his explanation.

"What do you need?" Armin questioned,

"I need you all the identify the victims. I have a theory and if you can identify them it will be confirmed," he pleaded, Armin and Hange nodded and worked on the facial reconstruction.

This would take a couple of hours so they suggested that you all go out and get drinks to calm your nerves.

You all went out to a bar that was nearby and shared a simple conversation,

"So, do you really think there's a serial killer on the loose?" he questioned,

"Well I can't make any accurate conclusions but, yeah I don't think it's completely crazy to think that there is," he laughed at you and you continue a basic conversation.

You both got a text and they were images of the facial reconstruction. You didn't think much of it but Zeke stared at it for quite some time,

"Zeke, what's wrong?"

"Something's very wrong with this case. I know all of the victims..."


	13. And If You're Still Breathing

You often considered life to be more glorified and sacred by others than it actually was. You quite literally always expected the worse and you assumed you were the only one who thought like that. Life is seen as precious by why is a life you never asked for forced upon people considered something to be lovely.

Your life was filled with murder and blood for years now and yet it began to give you a sort of numbness. You played it off and thought it was okay because you saw Zeke the same way. You assumed thoughtless that someone so playful and blunt wouldn't be affected by such life being ripped away. You failed to consider one of the bodies in the lab being... one of your own and Zeke was the first to acknowledge that.

"Are you okay...?" you whispered, he was staring at his phone in silence while the world around you was still carrying on.

A series of murders were happening before you yet everyone in this bar had a bright smile on their face besides the two of you.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go," he demanded. He was brushing off his own emotions because he was perceived by someone not to show them, even you thought of him like that.

He was a very intelligent man who didn't know the word mercy. Lives rested in his hands and you saw he had no problem ripping them away.

"It's okay if you're upset, I mean you have the right to-"

"I've already told you I was fine now let's go so we can catch this bastard," he stated. You both got in the car and he drove back to the lab and you could feel his energy was very different than before.

He seemed louder but didn't speak much, the loudness came from his anger. Hange and Armin were rambling on about new information they gathered and how we should approach it. You could hear them talking but nothing seemed to be coming out of their mouths, you couldn't help but stare at Zeke.

You were wondering what was going through his had at this moment because he was almost impossible to read, he never had any of the normal body language things you could read besides fixing his glasses and brushing his hair through his fingers.

Hange and Armin were done talking and Zeke led you out of the room while you were in the midst of collecting yourself again.

"Do you think you know anybody who would know the people you knew and possibly have a connection to you?" you questioned,

"I know exactly who it is. Well, to be more specific there are two possible suspects. Reiner Braun,"

"And?"

"Levi Ackerman," he stated,

"Levi?! But Levi is our-" before you could finish your shouting he covered your mouth against the wall and had a look of panic.

"Would you think for a moment?! If they hear that we conspire against our own chief we'll lose all connections and resources!" he whispered aggressively.

He was completely right and when he saw you realize that he lowered his hand, and fixed himself.

"My apologies, I don't mean to get physical but I didn't want to risk anyone hearing,"

"It's fine, you were right to do so, "you replied awkwardly.

"If that is the case, I don't want you home alone at night. You can stay at my place, just for a week or two until we can figure things out," he said.

"But what will that help?"

"I think you're forgetting I'm trained to legally use a snipe rifle, I can only ensure your safety if you're with me. I did my time," he stated.

You didn't say anything more than that because he was already getting annoyed, you took your own care back to our place to grab a couple of things and made it to Zekes. Once you arrived he was sitting in front of an abundance of papers, missing person cases, murders, and pretty much everything else.

You sat next to him on the couch and watched him scribble writing, read more documents, and overall looked in a state of need. You grabbed one of the documents and started reading as well,

"You don't have to help,"

"I want to," you stated. You started writing down the information you could gather as well and saw Zeke give you a few glances in between.

You felt yourself grow tired within that hour and your reading was interrupted with yawns.

"You can go to bed if you'd like, my bedroom is yours," 

"What? I'll sleep on the couch don't be silly," you replied.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I'll be up late anyway so make yourself comfortable I don't need it anyway," he argued.

You walked to the bedroom and looked at him before closing the door, he was pouring himself over all the readings and writing though he didn't look tired.

"Don't overwork yourself, "you whispered before closing the door.

He didn't acknowledge your worry but you knew he heard you. You slept in his bed and the smell of him seemed to suffocate you, it was a woodsy smell that reminded you of a rainy day. The rainy days where tea was your best friend and watching the sprinkles of water caress your window, it was comforting, to say the least. 

You fell asleep and slept like a log at that. You woke up early and saw Zeke passed out on the couch with his hair all ruffled and his glasses sitting on his face still. You walked over and removed his glasses so he would roll over them, you went to make some breakfast even though he was clearly the cook.

"What are you doing so early?" he interrupted, you jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Breakfast...I didn't hear you get off the couch,"

"I woke up when you took my glasses off," he stated.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't trying to wake you up I-" before you finished you felt his presence behind you at the stove.

He was standing directly behind you and looking over your shoulder,

"What are you doing, backseat cooking now?"

"I'm making sure you don't burn my house down!" he joked,

"Haha real funny but I'm a very good cook if I do say so myself," you cheered, he moved from behind you and popped one of the homefries you cooked in his mouth.

"I'll admit they're good but you need to work on your cutting. They are different sizes, let me show you," he demanded.

He took your hand and placed it on the knife while your fingertips protected your hand. His hand overlapped yours and he was practically cutting for you,

"Well, then why don't you do it?!" you challenged, he laughed and did as told.

After you were finished cooking you sat at the table and ate in front of him. Just to your luck, it was raining outside,

"I love the rain," he stated.

It was that very rain that put you to sleep last night. He was your rainy day outside, with gray clouds and bitter coldness.


	14. Desire

"Me too. Did you find anything else about the case last night?" you questioned.

He informed you about a couple of people tied to the victims and such along with stuff he'd have to tell Hange about. After speaking with him he went off to get ready, you drove back to your place to get ready for work and meet him at the lab.

As soon as you got to the lab you saw Zeke waiting for you and both of your phones rang. Another body has been found.

"Yeah, we'll head there now," he stated. You both walked back out of the lab and rushed to the car, he started driving to the new crime scene impatiently.

"The victim was found earlier this morning, reported by a nearby jogger." another cop informed.

"The victim appears to be male, that corresponds with the pattern we assume exist," you stated. You noticed inside his pocket he had an ID.

"Do you know him?"

"Not to my knowledge, no," he replied.

You sighed because this could mean this was just another random murder that wasn't tied to the serial killer. The proper people for the job took away the body while Zeke took you back to the station.

You and Zeke made it back to your office to stay posted with whatever information the lab found. Levi entered your office while staring at Zeke,

"I know you suspect me as the one responsible," he interrupted.

"Levi what are you-"

"That's correct," Zeke snapped. He stood up in front of Levi towering over him.

The tension in the room was making it hard to breathe so you slammed your case files on the desk,

"You two are going to have to start getting along! Zeke, he's innocent until proven guilty and Levi stop being so god damn stubborn. Despite your feelings towards him you still have to work with him!" you shouted. You leaned back into your chair as they were both staring at you.

"I could say the same for you two," he muttered. Levi left the room and Zeke sat back down, you reached into your desk to grab headache medicine.

"You take those a lot, you shouldn't it's unhealthy," he stated.

"Says the one who can't go a day without a cigarette"you teased.

He rolled his eyes and went back to looking over new information from the case. You spent hours deciphering through new and old cases trying to find out if the newest victim had any connection to the string of murders.

"Drinks tonight?"

"Definitely," you groaned.

"So who do you suspect now, with the new information we've gathered?" you questioned.

"Levi," 

"Why?"

"Because he got on my nerves today,"

"That's not very good reasoning but whatever floats your boat," you replied. After an hour or so just before you were about to head out he found something,

"We should have Hange swab the cuts to see if she can find any particulates that correspond to a weapon," he suggested.

"That's actually a very good idea, I'll have it sent over to her tonight," you stated as you grabbed your coat and walked.

"Don't sound so surprised geez. Is that much of a shock that I'm intelligent?"

"Very. I perceive you as quite the idiot. You can be very irrational," you joked.

"Then why don't you try to get to know me? Maybe your opinion will change," he suggested.

You handed the information to Levi before leaving with Zeke. As you were walking out the door he grabbed your arm,

"I'm serious,"

"Serious? We don't get along Zeke, maybe we should just keep it like that. I'll pass," you informed. 

You forgot he offered drinks so you just got in your car, you had plans of returning back to his place later in the night after you got a couple of things done at home. You made it back to your place and watched TV on the couch for a bit until you unintentionally fell asleep. You woke up to your living room lights being turned off and having 30 missed calls and missed text from Zeke,

"What's going on?" you whispered to yourself.

You checked the text messages and he seemed a bit off, he was saying things that didn't make any sense to you. While sitting on the couch you heard your front door window shatter and the door being unlocked. You ducked behind the couch and got a glimpse of the man who broke in, he was covered from head to toe and it was dark so you couldn't see much.

Your gun wasn't on you but instead, upstairs. You saw he was carrying a knife but he could've easily had a gun as well, you were out of luck. You kept your mouth shut while he was scoping the living room.

You turned your head and he was standing above you slashing down on you but you didn't have enough time to protect yourself so he stabbed you around your ribcage,

"Shit!" you shouted.

You heard the glass of the front door being stepped on and turned to see Zeke standing with a gun. He didn't hesitate to shoot and shot him in the arm, he clearly wasn't aiming to kill but the unknown man ran off through your back door.

"Fuck, are you okay?!" you were already losing an immense amount of blood but he applied pressure to the wound while calling for 911.

"Hey keep your eyes open!"


	15. Together

You woke up to the noises of machines beeping and Zeke by your side. Your eyes were still a bit foggy and you were obviously slow-paced from the drugs. You saw Zeke get up and leave silently as he reached for the doorknob,

"Where are you going?" you whispered.

"You're awake now. I don't need to stay," he stated.

He continued out the door and you rested your hands on your body. Your vision was coming back to you and you sat up a bit. You wanted Zeke to stay but you knew how he was so you didn't make too much of a fuss of it out loud.

You saw on the hospital documents you'd be released the following morning since your injuries would heal with time and weren't too severe. Whoever stabbed you missed a vital organ so they were either hesitant to kill you or unaware of human anatomy. That also meant whoever stabbed you was either just lucky or wasn't the serial killer.

You spent the rest of your night sleeping as much as you could. You felt a sense of loneliness but it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling it just felt different this time. You slept until the early morning, you took off your own IV and left as quickly as you could. Your bandages were preventing too much physical movement but you managed.

Once you got out of the hospital you'd already called for a taxi. You grabbed your bag and were driven back to your home. It wasn't that wise to go back but you'd have to get your uniform. The cops already documented everything about the break-in so you were just left with shattered glass on your floor as you walked up the steps to your room.

You slowly threw your uniform on and walked back into your driveway to get to the police station, you knew they'd probably try to send you back home but you wouldn't budge. You quickly drove to the station and sat at your desk, Zeke came in right after you.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he snapped.

"There's work to be done, you know that better than anyone,"

"I don't give a shit how much work piles up. You need to rest. Now," he demanded. 

You stared at him while he was on the verge of lashing out.

"It's not that serious Zeke..."

"Not that serious?! You were stabbed! What if you tear a stitch and bleed out, then what?" he shouted.

You both were staring at each other with deep looks of concern.

"I'm sorry, you're right it's not that big of a deal,"

"It's okay," you assured.

He sat down at the seat in front of your desk and you read the new information the lab sent over in silence. Levi entered your office with a look of anger,

"What did I tell you two? You both need to build some sort of relationship as partners this is ridiculous," he shouted.

"What do you want us to do?"

"Go on a date. At least get to know each other," he informed.

"A date? We're partners we don't go on dates. Besides we know each other very well," you insisted.

"Oh really? What's Zeke's favorite color and food, hm?" he questioned.

"I don't know, Red and steak?" you questioned.

"It's green and key lime pie but I also enjoy croissants sometimes-"

"See? You two don't know each other at all! Zeke, what's Y/N's favorite color and food?"

"He wouldn't know that-"

"Black although she'll tell you it's not a color it's a shade and she doesn't have a favorite food," Zeke interrupted. 

"How did you know that?"

"I pay attention when you talk sometimes, it's not your fault you didn't know those things about me because I never told you," he replied.

Levi shot Zeke a weird look before speaking again,

"This entire conversation is a bit weird now. I'll be leaving," he walked out of the room as you continued to stare at Zeke.

You were lost for words at how he answered so easily because you didn't even remember telling him that. You sat back and focused on the papers again before being interrupted,

"So what time should I pick you up?"

"For what?" you questioned.

"Our date of course," he replied.

"Real funny. Pick me up at 8 for our "date," you joked. He nodded and you assumed he was still going along with the joke,

"Don't worry I'm not taking you to some cliche dinner," he informed.

"You're serious about this date thing?"

"Yep, see you tonight," he grabbed his stuff and left.

You sat at your desk and let out a playful laugh, you finished up and documents you needed to complete. They gave you the light stuff for today so you wouldn't stress yourself. You sat at your desk for hours before your 7:00 alarm went off and it was time for you to go. You went back home and your window was repaired while everything else was cleaned up, you got in the shower and got ready.

Since he wasn't taking you to a restaurant you didn't get all dressed up but more on the casual side. He was knocking at your door at 8 on the dot and you made it to the door to answer.

"You ready?" he questioned. You nodded and you got in the car with him,

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see," as he slowed down with his driving he stopped in front of a park.

You both got out of the car and started walking around on the sidewalk,

"Your favorite thing at the park are the swings and you don't care for sweets that much. You prefer snacking all day rather than meals which is why I didn't take you to a restaurant," he said abruptly.

"How do you know all of this?"

"When we drive to the crime scenes you usually tell me a lot about what you like and dislike because you think I'm not paying attention," you both stopped walking in front of a huge pond and you stared at him in silence with a smile on your face.

No one ever seemed to pay that much attention to what you had to say because all they saw you for was a rational cop who believed only in science and things that were dependable.

"Why are you smiling? Did I do something?" he questioned blindly.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong I just didn't know you actually listened when I spoke," you joked.

"Haha very funny. Of course, I listen," you both walked down to the start of the pond and watched the water.

"Do you think I'm annoyingly over rational?"

"Look, you make smart decisions based on evidence and your own experience only. You aren't annoying you are just very straightforward, nothing wrong with that," he assured.

You still couldn't help but feel like a bother to him and he'd only paid attention to you because he was told to.

You both stared at the pond in silence. You felt a sharp pain in your rip and grunted while grabbing it,

"Shit are you okay?!" he caught you with his hand on your waist and other below your rib cage a bit.

"Yes...I'm fine," he directed you towards the park bench and you both sat down.

He was silent as he sat down next to you and his hand brushed against yours on the bench. You didn't want him to move it and he didn't. The coolness from his fingertips calmed the warmth from yours and there was a perfect connection between the two. Complete silence yet he managed to calm you down just from the tips of his fingers.

"I don't want to lose you too. I don't like being alone so don't die on me," he whispered softly.

You looked at him while he was staring at the water and gave him a weak smile. You didn't know where that had come from but you didn't want to make it awkward,

"I won't,"


	16. A Sec

The following morning you were reminded of your time with Zeke the night before. A sense of vulnerability that you'd never gotten from him before and it was oddling comforting. You got up and the sharp pain from before was gone, you assumed you were just overworking yourself so you left it at that.

You got ready for work and grabbed a snack before heading into your car. In all honesty, you didn't know who you suspected between Levi and whoever Reiner was but you were hoping it was Reiner and not your boss. Erwin still hadn't been found after he kidnapped you but you didn't think he'd have the guts to show up again.

You made it to the station and went right to your office. You saw Zeke sitting in the chair across from you as usual and everything felt normal as usual. He didn't say anything about last night so neither did you.

"There's been some gunshots found at the scene. The lab's taken it for testing so we just have to wait again," he informed. You nodded and waiting for the call of information for 30 minutes.

30 minutes on the dot and you got a call, you went to reach for the phone and Zeke grabbed it instead.

"Yeah, we'll head there now," he stated.

He walked out without saying anything and you had to catch up behind him as he walked to the car.

"You should learn how to use your words!" You snapped.

"Why? You understood what was happening without me saying anything," he stated.

You groaned in annoyance and stayed silent throughout the car ride. It was always good than bad with Zeke and you felt like he did that as a way to "even" things out in a way. Once you got back to the lab Hange rushed over to you with a smile.

"The body appears to have only been there for a week but she's been dead for 2 weeks. We swabbed the wounds for particulates band oddly enough it results in high levels of iron," she informed.

Zeke was walking behind you as you were catching up.

"Anything else?"

"Well, that means that the weapon most likely was a knife or sword of some kind. We're still working on identification but so far everyone corresponds with the serial killer's profile," she stated.

"How come you guys don't have a professional profiler to do those types of things?"

"Because I'm skilled enough to do it. I'll have a list sent over of the suspects in the next 24 hours after we identify the victim," she started walking away and you looked at Zeke.

"They are making good progress," he replied.

"Yeah," you walked away from him back to the car.

"Are you upset with me?" He let out a small chuckle as he asked.

"I'm not answering that because you don't actually care. Let's just do our job," you replied.

You both made it back to the car in silence. You weren't over the top upset but he was constantly ignoring things which made it annoying.

You walked back to your office once you go to the station and as you waited for identification you began going over any new evidence of the suspected victims tied to the series of murders.

"I don't understand why you're still upset. Don't be so sensitive," he snapped.

"I think that is the most unintelligent thing you've said. You're saying sensitive as if it's an insult and a bad thing, rather than figure out what you did wrong you decide to do it all over again," you stated.

It was silent for a moment while you were picking the files back into a box.

"I know I can be difficult. I didn't do this to myself," he muttered.

He got up and walked back out while leaving you to wonder. "I didn't do this to myself,"? Then who did? He was a very questionable man by far but everything was always flip-floppy with you two and it was annoying.

You brushed it off to give each other some space anyways and you got a text from Hange after an hour or so saying she identified the victim. She's already done all the hard work and sent you a list of people you needed to talk to.

There were only two people on that list and one of them was Reiner Braun.

"Zeke! We have to go, Hange identified the victim and who we have to see," you shouted.

You both walked towards the car and he took off.

"One of the people on the list is Reiner..." you stated.

"Good,"

As you were approaching Reiner's residence it was kind of in the middle of nowhere. As you were about to get out of the car Zeke motioned for you to sit back,

"Don't come out. He's known for trapping everywhere around him," he demanded.

You sat and watched him pull out his gun as he approached the home. You quietly got out of the car two and walked up to the house slowly.

As you did you both heard rumbling coming from inside and Reiner dash out of the house into the woods. Zeke chased after him quickly and was already catching up to him, he tackled him and handcuffed him.

"Trying to make a run for it already Reiner?"


	17. you & him

"Reiner? Who the hell do you think I am?" he shouted.

You took another look at the man Zeke had pinned and you were both mistaken. Whoever this was looked almost identical to Reiner.

"Shit, he got us. He's messing with us...he purposely led us to someone who we'd mistake as him just to throw us off," Zeke informed as he got off of him.

"So then why the hell did you run if you didn't do anything?!" you snapped.

"Because you guys are the FBI or some shit! Who wouldn't run?!"

"Actually I'm the only one here who's apart of the FBI," Zeke corrected.

"Really? Nows, not the time," you replied.

"Whatever, let's get him back to the station," he demanded.

Zeke put him in the back of the car while driving back to the station.

"I'll put him with the others, you wait here," 

"Alright, don't take too long," you replied.

You waited by the car as Zeke went inside to hand him off for questioning. While waiting you got a text from Hange that was demanding you and Zeke come see what she found. Zeke was walking back out towards you as you told him.

"Hange wants us at the lab, now," you stated.

He nodded and fixed his glasses as you both got back in the car. The car ride was oddly silent for some reason but you assumed he was processing everything that had happened. You reached to turn the volume up and he smacked your hand away.

"Dipshit," you muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," you laughed.

He pulled in front of the lab and you both got out to speak with Hange. As you were walking you saw Levi standing right next to her. You looked over and saw Zeke writing something on a small sheet of paper for some reason. As you walked through the doors about to enter the main lab room he pulled your arm back and paused in front of you.

He cupped your face a bit roughly and pressed his lips onto yours. You could taste a bit of cigarette in your mouth, you kissed him back and you heard a silence come over everyone in the lab. You felt something enter your mouth and assumed it was his tongue but it was something else...flatter.

The paper. He was kissing you to give you what he wrote on the paper without anyone else seeing it. Even though he was kissing you just for the circumstance you felt a sense of passion coming from him. You hadn't experienced a kiss so unexplainable in quite some time and apart of you didn't want it to stop.

After you got the paper in your mouth he kissed you for a few moments longer then cleared his throat as he stopped and walked to Hange.

"Geez get a room next time, will ya'?" Hange joked.

"I just had to get that off my chest. Anyway, what do you have for us?" he questioned.

You kept the paper in your cheek and hoped it wouldn't disintegrate or tear apart but as long as it wasn't on your tongue it should be fine. Hange was explaining something but you weren't really listening, you couldn't help but look at how Levi was eyeing Zeke.

"I'll have more updates for you both tomorrow," Hange stated.

"Alright, that's sounds fine. I'm going to go now!" you blurted.

You rushed to the bathroom to check the note while Zeke stayed to talk with Lev a bit more.

"Levi's rib's had a small bit of blood on them. He's covering it with his jacket but I saw it while we were walking."

Levi? You were hoping you would lose another superior and it instead be Reiner but all the evidence was pointing to Levi. You were lost at who to even trust anymore because it seemed like those you thought you trusted were the runs causing all of this.

For some reason, you felt as if time was running out though there was no clock. Anxiety was taking control and all you wanted was a break. All this murder and crime wasn't as appealing as it used to be,

"Hey, you okay in there?" Zeke interrupted.

He interrupted your moment of panic and broke it. He created the calmness that you needed.

"Oh- yeah I'm okay!" you assured.

You left the bathroom and saw him standing by the exit.

"You sure you're okay? You look a little scared?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did Hange say?" you questioned.

"Basically we need to stop pestering them for evidence and wait it out for a day or two, Levi agreed and is giving us a 2-day break if you will," he informed.

"Oh...that's new. Could you take me back to my place?" Zeke nodded and you both got in the car.

"Hey before I got, you know you could have handed me the note discretely right?" you joked.

"What's your point?"

"If I'm not mistaken I think you just wanted to kiss me,"

"So what if I did? People kiss all the time, nothing new," he stated.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Zeke," you teased.


	18. Just Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do post all updates for stories on my Twitter @r11yh1soka for those who want to be updated when chapters are posted.

You went back into your home and went right into your bed. You were exhausted, to say the least, the amount of relief you felt just as you laid in your bed was incomparable to anything else.

You were surrounded by silence and the sounds of your own thoughts. As you were sleeping you heard that same terrifying noise of your glass being broken. You jolted up and sat all the way up in your bed. Your first instinct was to grab your gun but it was sitting at your desk, you grabbed your phone and called the person you trusted more than anything.

"Zeke someone's in my house...I didn't know who else to call so I-" before you finished he hung up.

"What the hell?" You whispered. You looked at your service and all your bars were gone alone with your wife.

"Damn it!" You muttered. You could only hope that he would get the memo but now you were in a state of panic.

Your gun was sitting on the desk downstairs and the only other weapon you had in the room was a knife. You could hear whoever it was creeping up the stairs and the weight of them on the stairs was loud. You assumed that means he was most likely male and tall or heavy.

You guessed it was Erwin. You grabbed the knife off the bedroom table and waited until he barged into your room. The killer was masked but just as tall as Erwin was. He attacked you and shot you a few times but his aim in the nighttime was horrible.

You kept your distance and used various objects to shield yourself until you ran out of them. He was coming closer to you as he had you stuck in the corner of your bedroom. You slashed down with the knife on his arm and then there was a single shot.

A shot that you couldn't get out of your head. Zeke was standing at the door with his gun pointed right at him, no signs of hesitation at all.

"Zeke!" You rushed over and wrapped your arms around him while trying to contain yourself from bawling.

You're really a cop but you'd never been personally targeted like this, within a week of each other at that.

"You're safe now, don't look either. You can stay with me from now on," he stated.

"I don't want to be a bother, I can get a hotel or something,"

"Are you out of your mind? Let's go," he demanded.

He was very obviously pissed but you followed behind him. Something about one of the men trying to kill you being your ex-chief just hit a nerve for you. You're Eren's usually this emotional with other cases but Erwin was seen as your superior...someone you trusted.

Zeke took you back to his car and you were a bit shaken up. He didn't say anything but he gave you a few glances on your way to his place. You entered his home while he stood in front of you and walked over to the couch to sleep.

"Please don't sleep on the couch. I know I'm asking a lot but I don't want to be alone," you informed.

"Alright. I'll stay next to you until you fall asleep," you walked back to his bedroom while he was standing behind you.

You laid down and he sat on the chair next to the bed while you slept. You wanted him to sleep next to you because you're err terrified something else was going to happen.

As you were starting to fall asleep you felt his hands wrap around you and his grip was tightened across your chest, pulling you closer to him.

"You don't have to say anything," he stated.

"Tighter," you whispered.

This interaction you shared had no sexual intent. It was the simplicity of comfort and silence, saying everything without saying a word. Zeke had a way of doing that because he wasn't a man of many words but instead someone who used his words very particularly to get his point across and he was successful every time.

He was comforting you and mutually agreeing with you on how neither of you would bring this up again but instead cherish his presence. His feeling put you to sleep fairly quickly, falling asleep to his breathing isn't something you imagined you'd be doing.

The next morning that simplicity was gone. The comfort in chaos seemed to disappear when you woke up alone. You didn't say anything but walked out of his bedroom and saw him standing over the stove, cooking.

"I think I should call the authorities to checked out my place," you interrupted.

"I already did,"

"Oh, well then I should probably just check in with Levi and-"

"Why are you in a rush to do everything all the time? You can't be the hero all the time, that's my job," he joked.

"Very funny! I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own besides it's not like I haven't experienced this before anyways,"

"You do realize that's not a good thing, right? 2 people have attempted to kill you and one of those people kidnapped you," he stated while placing the food down.

You observed his figure with he was cooking and you never seemed to notice how fit he was because he was always wearing jackets. His hair was a bit messy since he just woke up and his glasses were sitting on the counter.

"If you're cooking wouldn't you need the glasses to see?" You questioned.

"I can see things close up, just not far away. Stop trying to change the subject," he snapped.

"I'm not, we just aren't talking about anything important," you stated. You walked over to sit across from him at the plate he put down for you.

"So am I not important to you?" He proposed a dangerous question.

"I don't like that question. It doesn't have any constants and it's stupid for me to answer that," you stated.

"God, can you just think with your emotions for once? I understand that we are both intelligent beings but you refuse to confront your own thoughts," he snapped.

You didn't know how to reply so you just stayed silent. You slowly kept eating while you were thinking of how to respond. You never noticed how much you relied on things other than your own opinions.

"You're right. You are important to me because you're my partner," you replied.

He gave you a slight smile, which was a rare thing for him but you acknowledged it.

"How did you get to me so fast?" you questioned.

"What?"

"Last night, you came after 10 minutes of me calling you,"

"I was driving fast," he stated. He took your plate and put it in the sink as you continued to conversation.

"You need a new house Y/N. You cant stay there anymore,"

"I'll figure it out. Anyway, do you really think Levi's the serial killer we've been looking for?" you questioned.

"Well I'm being very one-sided because I don't like Levi but there are too many variants that he's involved in with the case, it makes sense," he replied.

Just as you were about to say something else you got a call from the lab. You made sure Zeke was still turned around and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, I can be down there down," you whispered.

"Where the hell are you going?" Zeke questioned.

"Oh, Hange wants to catch up with me for a chat!" you blurted.

As you were about to place the phone down you felt another notification from your phone and Zeke had your hand pinned onto the table. He grabbed the phone and read the message.

"If you're going to go to the lab in secret you can at least take me. I'm not going t stop you because you're just as stubborn as I am," he informed.

You felt embarrassed because as a cop you couldn't manage to be discrete.

"Were partners, you don't keep things from me," 

"Alright then let's go!" you cheered.

You were excited to get your mind off of your recent break-in and focus on another case. You put on the clothes you left at his place from the first time you stayed over and after you both were ready he drove you to the lab. You rushed to see Hange in one of the more open lab rooms surrounded by windows.

"Finally, so we've discovered that most of these injuries are post-mortem. Meaning the body could have been carelessly handled or possibly animals but I'll have to examine further for that," she informed.

"So why did you call us here?"

"Well, the high levels of-"

She was cut off by the noise of the glass windows shattering and Zeke's body had shielded you but you weren't the one who needed shielding. You watched Hange's body hit the ground on the other side of the table.

"Hange!" you shouted. You rushed over to her moving off of Zeke's holding while he started calling someone.

He looked out the shattered window safely and people started coming into the room.

"Zeke help me!" you were frantically applying pressure to the bullet wound.

"You have to stay calm, freaking out won't help her,"

"Shut up and get somebody in here!" you demanded.

You saw interns piling up by the door while Hange was staring at the ceilings as the amounts of blood were pouring out.

"Were in a god damn lab someone come fucking help her!" you screamed.

You saw Armin and Mikasa rush into the room while tears were rolling down your cheek. Suddenly things stopped moving, Zeke moved back and stopped applying pressure.

"Zeke what are you doing? You have to keep the pressure on the wound or she'll bleed out!" you demanded.

By the time you could even figure out what was happening, Hange was taken out of your hands. She was carried off by the ambulance nearby and she was holding on by a thread at most. You leaned back into Zeke's arms and couldn't contain yourself anymore. Your hands were covered in blood yet he didn't mind because he pulled you into his chest.

"It was Reiner. Had to be, he's the only one who I know could make that type of shot from that far," he stated.

He knew the facts and evidence would comfort you more than some bullshit "it's okay" because it wasn't okay. Now you had an even bigger problem on your hands. He walked with you out to your car and avoided Hange's body, you didn't know if she was going to live or if that would be her last day.

SONG REC: Rolling In The Deep- Adele

He took you back to the car and drove without explanation.

"Where are we going?" you questioned. 

Before he answered he got a call from Levi and Zeke answered but didn't say anything before hanging up. You heard Levi ordering Zeke not to go after Reiner.

"The exact opposite of what Levi tells us to," he swerved the car around and kept his attention on the road.

Your hand was resting until he grabbed your hand and put it underneath his on the gear stick. He didn't stay anything and didn't even look at you. You didn't move your hand either but you didn't acknowledge him and that was just what worked for the both of you.

He was driving towards where you were assuming he guessed Reiner was.

"When I was looking over the files again, Reiner has a relationship with multiple the victims all listed under "emergency contact" and I couldn't figure out why until today," he stated.

"Why?"

"He purposely altered the documents so any new information that was found would be told to him. He used emergency contact as a way to stay involved in the case," he informed.

"The cops Levi sent will be tailing us any minute now," he said that as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What, why? We aren't doing anything?!"

"Levi doesn't want us going after Reiner, either he cares too much or he's working with Reiner himself," he stated.

He started going faster as a cop tailed behind you, he squeezed your hand for reassurance that you'd be fine. The cop cars were multiplying and their sirens became an annoyance, Zeke was always willing to go against the orders of Levi whenever he got the chance. You knew this would cost you in the end but it didn't matter now.

This was a wild goose chase that you never imagined you'd be apart of, your phone started ringing excessively from Levi. Zeke grabbed it and rolled down his window and threw it out of the window.

"Zeke what the fuck?!"

"I'll buy you a new one, the ringing was getting annoying," he joked.

"That's not the point and I could've just turned it off!" you shouted.

He gave you a smile because he found how annoyed you were with him hilarious. You had to trust in what he was doing, he started driving faster than before and suddenly the cop cars couldn't keep up. He drove for a bit longer and pulled in front of an abandoned warehouse that you were guessing is Reiner's whereabouts.


	19. Waiting

"Don't come inside, I'll be out in a minute," he demanded. He got out of the car and slammed the door.

You ignored his request and got out as well.

"So do you just choose not to listen?"

"We're partners Zeke, whether you like it or not I'm coming, "you stated. He scoffed at you and you followed behind him.

He kicked the door down and everything inside seemed a bit empty. You could see Zeke walking slowly while observing the rooms and you both walked over to the steps that led up to a singular room.

You both walked up the steps silently and Zeke pointed to another room down the hall for you to check. You raised your gun as you walked and couldn't help but stare at the blood on your hands.

You wanted to know if Hange was okay. You brought your attention back to the room and opened the door. Nothing. The room was completely empty at first but when you took a close look at the wall there was a series of faces plastered among the wall.

You walked up to one of them because it looked familiar and it was your face along with Zeke's. Whoever was here was out to get the both of you, before you could process it you heard rustling next door.

You rushed over to the room and got caught in the middle of something. The next thing you saw was Zeke and Reiner going through the window, falling down to the grass outside. You ran to the window and checked outside.

"Zeke!" You shouted.

You ran down the steps quickly and went to the back of the building. Zeke was laying on his back heavy breathing while Reiner was limping and running away into the forest.

You moved to help him but he shoved his hand up.

"I'm fine," he grunted.

He stood up and as he turned to walk to the car you saw that his back was slashed up and bleeding. They must've been fighting before they pushed each other through the window.

"Zeke your back..." you stated.

He ignored you and you followed him back to the car. He was very clearly pissed off and had every right to be. The car ride was silent but he called in the report of the building Reiner was at, he didn't tell you anything else.

He drove back to his house and you couldn't stop yourself from staring at his back as he walked in the house. He went into the bathroom and closed the door but you could hear him sucking his teeth in pain.

"Zeke open the door," you demanded. You heard him unlocking the door and saw him standing over the counter with blood dripping from his body.

You grabbed the first aid from his sink and he was avoiding eye contact with you.

"Take off your shirt," you demanded.

"I can do it myself,"

"Just let me help you for once!" You snapped.

He turned to face you as he removed his shirt revealing his toned figure. He was staring at you until you got him to turn around and started sanitizing the wounds. He clenched his fish as you cleaned up the blood.

"Stop moving,"

"Then stop hurting me," he snapped.

"If you would just relax then it wouldn't hurt so much!" You shouted.

You finished dabbing up his wound with a cloth and he kept moving a bit the deeper the wound. You started observing the rest and a couple would need stitches so you got out the kit to begin basic stitches.

"What did you see in the other room?" He questioned.

"Faces. Hundreds of faces and...ours were up there too," you muttered.

"This might hurt a bit," you whispered as you pulled the needle through his skin.

You finished up stitching and started bandaging him up with the wrap.

"Face me," you demanded. He turned around so you could finish wrapping his upper body and torso. You could feel him staring at you while you were avoiding eye contact as well.

You were looking down as you tucked the rest of the wrap behind the pocket of it and he lifted your chin up to look at him. He didn't say anything but moved his hand onto your cheek and pulled you into his hold.

His grip was tight against you as he wrapped his hand around your waist and you went with it. He pressed his tongue against yours and then the room filled with heavy breathing.

His kiss was mesmerizing and you couldn't get enough of it. The first time he kissed you in the lab it lacked the passion that he was giving you now. His hand traced up your back. His cologne was almost as hypnotizing but nothing would compare to the feeling of his lips against yours.

You ended up being under him in his bed. He rubbed your thigh slowly and before he went any further he stopped. He paused and looked you in the eye, he slightly smirked before rolling over to the other side of the bed.

He left it at that. You didn't understand how that happened but you fell asleep next to him while his back was towards you. The next morning he was gone again. You woke up with the absence of his comfort.

You got up and walked to the living room hoping you'd see him there. You walked into the kitchen and he wasn't there either. You saw a note telling you to meet with Levi at the station once you woke up.

You got dressed and caught a cab down to the station to meet with everyone. You prepared to be yelled out by everyone but as soon as that was over you wanted to go see Hange in the hospital.

You walked into your office and Zeke was sitting in the chair while Levi was scolding him.

"Hello, boys. Isn't it a nice day out-"

"I should fire both your asses right now," he snapped.

"Then do it,"

"Zeke!" You shouted.

"You both blatantly ignored my orders to not intervene with Reiner and now look what happened,"

You both stared at him and waited for him to say something else.

"We got you more information though soI think our actions can be excused," Zeke pleaded.

"In that case, I want you to identity everyone on that wall," he snapped.

He walked away and had someone send in boxes filled with the pictures that were on the wall. You were going to be there all day at this rate so you got started by scanning all the images and sending them over to the lab.

Armin texted you that Hange was stable but not eligible for visitors yet. You continued sorting through photos and identifying for hours and hours until night had come over the city.

You'd managed to sort through a good majority of them and you decided you'd finish the rest tomorrow.

SONG REC: From Eden-Hozier

"I want to take you somewhere," he interrupted.

He led you to his car and didn't drive very far from the station or his house. He stopped in front of a different park form before that had lights lighting up the paths. He led you down one of the paths and you both started walking.

"Why did you bring me here?" you questioned.

"Have you ever felt the attraction that comes with someone so unexplainable?"

"Love is irrational and it isn't dependable Zeke," you stated.

He stopped walking and paused next to you as did you.

"What-?"

He cut you off as he kissed you again and you kissed him back for a moment. He caressed your skin with his hand and sent shivers down your spine from the pureness that came from him. You were finally understanding the situation and pushed off of him while looking down a bit.

"No... we are partners Zeke, not lovers or a couple! We don't kiss each other I don't even know why I let it happen the first time," you expressed.

"Because you don't even know what love is,"

"Yes, I do. They are chemicals in your brain that make you act ignorantly and do things you wouldn't normally like being drunk or something!" You panicked.

You both were staring at each other and his hands were in the pockets of his trench coat, once you blurted those words out it seemed to feel a bit colder.

"You don't mean that," he stated he was looking at you with eyes that were begging you to be honest.

"I remember when we first met and you already had your mind made up about me, you told me off about how bad smoking was for me and I did it anyway. You care about me just as much as I do but you refuse to admit it!" He pleaded.

"Yes I do, I meant every word,"

"Then I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you to be the daring and outgoing person you are and take a chance once in your life," he replied.

"I don't understand...that doesn't make any sense," you mumbled.

"You don't need to understand," he started smoking a cigarette and walked with you next to him down the rest of the path. You locked arms with him and you didn't say anything else to each other.


	20. Doubt

"I'm scared," you whispered.

"Of what?"

"Everything. Both of our pictures were on his wall Zeke...does that not terrify you even a little bit?" You questioned.

"As long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you," he assured.

You both made it back to the car and sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence even though you unintentionally rejected him in a way. He didn't appear to be upset but it was also hard to read him sometimes.

"Did I upset you?"

"No. You're just so dependent on evidence and facts it's weird,"

"What do you mean?"

"You only think with your head. You never allow your emotions to make decisions for you," he informed.

You didn't reply but just stared forward. As you were driving you noticed a backpack sitting in the back seat of his car.

"Is that your backpack?" You questioned.

"No I don't have a-" he stopped talking and immediately drove quickly down a dead end of a road and swerved into a ditch.

"What's going on?!"

"One of the easiest ways to bomb someone is through a backpack and most people don't notice. Let's go!" He demanded.

He made sure you got out of the car first and you assumed he was right behind you. As you looked back he was just leaving the car and then there was a blinding light. Sirens from the car went off, window shields exploding and the flames scattering.

Zeke had been blasted forward and he was on his back again in the road away from the car. You felt as if you couldn't catch a break, something was always happening and it was exhausting.

You rushed over to him and landed on your knees while the car was burning.

"Zeke! Zeke...can you hear me?!" You shouted.

His forehead had a cut in it and he was bleeding a bit while you only had minor scratches. His suit was all cut up and he was slowly gaining sight.

"Are you okay?"

"You bastard I asked you that first? You're the one who got blasted," you shouted.

You helped him up with his arm around your shoulder and reached in your pocket to call the cops.

"Yes, it's Y/N we're approximately 20 minutes from the station...I believe we're east of it? Right off the corner of the bar where all our office parties are held," you informed.

You set Zeke down on the sidewalk a block or two down from the car and waiting for the authorities. You sat in silence while you waited and Zeke didn't say anything either.

"Thank you," you muttered.

"For what?"

"Telling me about the backpack. You saved my life...again," you joked.

"Are you kidding? You think I'd just let you explode...were partners after all," he teased.

The cops showed up finally and questioned you both a bit but you both had your speculations on who was responsible. After you finished questioning one of the cops brought over Zeke's personal car so you could get back home.

You both got in and he started driving back into the city.

"Where are we going?"

"I need a drink," he groaned.

You laughed at him and his hospital bandage on his forehead sealing the wound as he drove to the bar. He ordered the same drink as always, the same "Makers Mark" whiskey and you got the same.

"Do you ever think this job is too much sometimes?" He questioned.

"I love my job. I've been doing this for years and I would change a thing," you said as you pressed the glass against your lips.

"I didn't ask you that. You always outsmart my questions but in reality you just over complex them," he stated.

"Well, then the answer is no. Why, do you?" You questioned.

He paused before speaking again and took a swig from his glass.

"Nope...I agree with you," he assured.

"I just noticed that I've never really seen what you look like outside of work,"

"What? Yes you have, you've seen me in the mornings before work,"

"Yeah but I mean casual attire and stuff. Do you even go out to clubs or anything?" You questioned.

"I'm 26, of course I don't go out to clubs I'm too old," he finished up his whiskey as you replied.

"What? That's a stupid reason, you're going out with me and some people from the lab this weekend. Don't be late or I'll kick your ass," you joked as you stood up from your seat.

You'd already seen a taxi waiting for you though you were supposed to be going with Zeke.

"Where are you going? You got a new place already?" He questioned as he leaned over in the taxi door.

"Yup, I got a raise and decided I didn't want to be a bother to you anymore," you stated.

"You're not a bother. Let me at least take you home,"

"Nice try. I'll see you this weekend?"

"I'll be there," he stated as he pulled out a cigarette.

His figure faded away as you were driven to a house you'd already been eyeing for months and finally closed the deal on it in secret. You only had your bed sent over while the rest would be there tomorrow.

You got home and went straight to bed. It would be the weekend tomorrow so you'd finally get to sleep in for once every blue moon. You were beyond exhausted and slept in until the late afternoon.

Once you got up you went to check your wound on your arm in the mirror. Last night a shard of glass got stuck but it wasn't that bad so you just went to get ready as well.

For some reason, you felt a bit nervous about Zeke tagging along, especially since Hange usually got uncontrollably drunk.


	21. Call

After you showered you went into your kitchen to eat a box of cereal leftover from your forked residence. You were hoping you wouldn't be interrupted by work and all of a sudden murder would pop up.

You spent your day unpacking the boxes that were spent over and grew more excited to see Hange and the others from the lab. You were finally catching the break you longed for and before you knew it the time had come. You looked at the time and got into the shower.

You didn't dress to dress up all nice because it wasn't a party or anything, just a night out with friends. You finished getting ready and didn't check in with Zeke to see if he was coming before you started driving.

"Hange!" You shouted.

You entered the club and already saw her indulging in drinks. The club wasn't anything special so you just walked in. You saw her along with Armin laughing over drinks.

"I see you two have already had your fair share," you joked.

"Come join us!"

"I'll pass. I have to drive myself home tonight, is Zeke here already?" You questioned as you searched for him.

"No, I thought he'd be coming with you?" Hange mumbled.

"Of course...he bailed on us," you groaned.

Hange handed you a light beer and you sat down while the music blasted through your conversations. You were enjoying yourself and Hange invited you to dance with her. You weren't much of a dancer but you weren't one to deny Hange either.

You let Hange lead you on the dance floor as you laughed at her awkwardly. She was already clearly drunk while you weren't even drunk.

"Tequila really doesn't sit well with you," you joked.

"On that note, I'm going to go get another drink! I'll be back," she walked away and left you alone to yourself.

You felt a presence behind you and it was a very tall presence so you assumed it was Zeke.

"Zeke-" you turned around and it appeared to be another man.

"I don't know who that's is but I'm hoping I could get to know you. Let's go back to my place," he whispered flirtatiously.

The stranger continued to creepily stare at you. You were already getting major weird vibes and tried to walk past him but he grabbed your arm. Before you could snatch your arm away. There was an interruption.

"Remove your hand. Now, before I remove it myself," Zeke demanded.

You turned and saw him standing with a look of anger written all over his face. The stranger let your arm go quickly and practically ran away from Zeke but he continued his intimidating stare.

You finally saw him out of his uniform. He was wearing a maroon button-up that was unbuttoned a bit and revealing his black turtleneck. Casual pants as well but for some reason, it seemed so fitting to his aura. The clothes fit him nicely and you couldn't help but stare.

"Thank you..."

"I'm fully aware you can handle yourself but I wanted a cool entrance since I'm late," he joked.

"Yeah, why are you late anyway?!"

"We're being called in for a case. Party time is cut short they suspect it could be another one of Reiners victims," he informed. You sighed and went with him while texting Hange that you left.

He took you back to his car and you drove off to the crime scene. The crime scene was quite far from what you were used to because it was located in the middle of the woods.

You saw the cops surrounding the location as you walked through the leaves with Zeke. You approached the body while Zeke kept a bit of a distance.

"The victim appears to be female, a gunshot wound to the head looks like the cause of death but we shouldn't assume. Hange can assess that tomorrow," you blurted.

"Any identifications? Something I can work with Y/N?" He questioned.

You paused for a moment as you noticed something very weird about the body.

"There is something very wrong here..."

"What?"

"Well the head appears to have fragments of the bullet and the skull which would suggest a shotgun but snipers don't use shotguns," you informed.

"That's right, not even in wars none of my members used shotguns. So then this doesn't coordinate with Reiners patter does it?" He questioned.

"Appears so. Have them take it back to the lab and the interns take a further examination," you demanded as you walked back past Zeke.

"Everybody wrap it up, have it sent to the lab!" he shouted.

You were the only one allowed to be so demanding with Zeke and get away with it, succeed at that. He found most of what you said humorously anyways so he never took it to heart. He followed behind you as they collected the rest of the evidence from the scene. You didn't like out-of-city cases because they were always messy but now your suspicions were raised.

"Where are we off to?"

"I'm exhausted, home," you stated.

He nodded and drove you to the new address you gave him.

"I didn't know you went into war," you stated.

"I thought that was obvious,"

"Do you still suffer from the after-effects of it?" You blurted.

"Why in the hell would you ask that? Sometimes I really wonder what goes through that brain of yours," he joked.

"Well, I assumed being straight forward about it was the best way to go,"

"It wasn't. And I'm fine," he muttered.

"That's not what I asked you,"

"Look at that, using my own phrases against me?" He teased.

"Have you considered seeing a therapist?" you suggested as you looked out the window.

"Nope, don't need one,"

He stopped in your driveway and dropped you off.

"So when are you going to invite me over for a dinner?"

"When pigs fly!" You shouted humorously as you walked inside your house.

You walked upstairs to go change into men's plaid pajama pants with a white tee and grab a snack before going to bed. As you walked downstairs you jumped at the sight of feet swinging back in forth in the air.

"Shit!" You blurted.

Zeke perked his head up with a head of grapes in his hand.

"Where did you get these grapes from? They are really good,"

"Are you serious? Why are you in my house?" You snapped.

"The better question is why are your doors unlocked? I feel like you just want to be robbed," he joked.

"I was just about to lock the door on my way up to my bed," you explained.

He stood up and approached you while observing your outfit.

"Well, this is quite the attire,"

"What is this not what you imagined I sleep in? I'm sure your perverted brain thought I go to bed in lingerie for my own pleasure," you joked.

"Though that's interesting and quite enjoyable thought, that's not what I meant. I was laughing because we have the same pajama pants, and I'm not a pervert,"

"Get out. Get out!" You snapped playfully. You shoved him out the door while he was hysterically laughing at you.

You felt yourself growing fond of the relationship you've built with Zeke.

"Friends. See that's how it's supposed to be...just friends," you whispered to yourself.

You couldn't help but think about how much more you wanted to know about him. He constantly said questionable subtle things and the fact that he'd been a war only made you more curious. Most people aren't able to handle the burden that comes with killing someone but Zeke always did it so effortlessly.

He reminded you of something almost indescribable. He was honey added to tea in the morning while the rain was pouring on the outside. He was here to soothe and created peace with things that weren't seen as peaceful. His personality could alter all the time and he was never seen as boring to you.

You walked up to bed and laid in bed with the desire to know more. The desire to continue growing and flourishing alongside him but you didn't understand why. You were both cops and you'd had other cop partners before but why was your desire for Zeke so much more present?

"Stop trying to explain the unexplainable, seeking knowledge isn't the same as gaining experience for yourself."

Zeke's voice and advice rang in your head as you asked yourself that question. He had the same need to explain the unexplainable but the difference is he settled with it, you did not.


	22. Don't Make Me Go

The next morning you woke up to the sounds of repeated knocks and doorbell ringing. You groaned and got up expecting it to be Zeke.

"Good morning!" Armin cheered. He had a fruit basket in his hand and handed it to you.

"Hey Armin, thanks. Are there any case updates you came to share?" you questioned.

"Nope, I just wanted to hang out. Since I'm not an intern anymore my hours at the lab have been more hectic so I thought I'd hang out with you," he cheered.

You closed the door behind him and you shared breakfast at your dining table together. He was such a geek about science and for some reason, he had an obsession with chemicals.

"Have you ever considered studying abroad on an island? You seem to like the ocean that much," you stated as you took a bite from your toast.

"Maybe. I really enjoy my time at the lab though." He stated as he stood up from his seat.

"I'll see you at the lab?"

You nodded and he walked out the door. You started getting ready for work after you finished breakfast and headed out to the station. Levi was still upset with the both of you for what you pulled before but eventually, he'd get over it.

As you were walking out of the front door you saw Zeke's car waiting for you. You got in and he started driving.

"I didn't know you were picking me up today," you stated.

"I always pick you up, that doesn't change just because you moved,"

"You've never told me any of your cool sniper stories. I'm intrigued to know what you used to do," you stated.

"That's because I don't like talking about it. Taking lives isn't something I'm necessarily happy about," he informed.

"Really? I thought it was easy for you to kill others, you never hesitate-"

"Are you serious? Is that what you think of me?" He questioned angrily.

You didn't say anything but just looked at him. Sometimes you had a hard time understanding when you went too far, this was one of those times.

"I was just curious Zeke. I didn't mean to come off rudely,"

"Curiosity kills the cat. You need to focus more on understanding basic human interactions, you suck at it," he chuckled.

He continued driving while you pondered how to improve your social skills without being so forceful into people's lives.

"I think you look nice today," you blurted. He looked at you and started laughing hysterically.

"Are you insinuating that I don't look good on any other days?"

"What? That's not what I meant,"

"I know I'm just teasing you. Thank you for the compliment," he teased.

He pulled in front of the station and you both walked into your office to deal with the files at hand. After an hour or so of looking into them in complete silence, you notice Zeke excessively staring at his phone.

"I'll be right back," he stated.

You nodded and he walked away outside of the office. You didn't think much of it because he's a very capable man but when he didn't return after 30 minutes you got a bit worried.

You got up and went to look around the corner of your office and he was arguing with someone. It looked like a heated argument over the phone but it wasn't your business to ask so you went to go sit back down.

You finished up the last of the files that needed to be sent out for warrants and such. He came back in 10 minutes after you went to check and looked upset but didn't say anything.

"What happened?" You questioned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he muttered.

"You're such a hypocrite, sometimes I wonder if all you do is lie," you stated while placing the papers down.

"Oh yeah? That's what you think I'm doing, hm?" He questioned as he leaned over your desk a bit, towering over you in your seat.

You didn't know what to say but out of feeling nervous, you said something extremely wrong at the time.

"Do you think you're doing the right thing? With all the killing and murder we do and deal with on the daily?" you blurted.

"What type of question is that? Of course I do. Bad people get what comes to them," he stated.

"But how do you know what you're doing is right?"

"Because I do. You ask a lot of questions," he sat back down in his seat and Levi entered.

"I need you two to leave. I have an important staff meeting with everyone else here, you two don't need to hear it so you're off for the day," he demanded.

Neither you or Zeke argued with that so you both grabbed your jackets and walked out of the building. He led you to his car so you assumed he had somewhere to take you so you followed him back to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"Out," he replied.

He started driving and he was taking a familiar route. You put together that he was taking you to the lab but he didn't really care for the lab so you were a bit confused.

"Did Hange request us?"

He pulled in front of the lab without answering and you both got out. You entered inside and Hange rushed up to the both of you and started rambling on.

"Y/N was correct, the gunshot was caused by a shotgun which isn't common for snipers so it had to be a close-range death. Armin has some news for you as well," she informed.

You both walked over to Armin's lab office and he was staring at a screen.

"Look at the isotope levels, high concentration of nitrogen suggesting raised in the west. Whoever this isn't from here which is breaking the pattern of victims." He blurted.

"So maybe Reiner knew his victim? That would explain the close shot with the shotgun," you stated.

"Has Mikasa completed the facial reconstruction?" Zeke questioned.

"Nope, the skull is badly damaged so it's going to take some time,"

You and Zeke both nodded and started to leave since there was nothing else to do. He took you back home and something just felt off. You couldn't explain it but since the heated phone call, he just seemed different.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, goodnight," he muttered.

You got out of the car and went inside your home. Once you set your stuff down you got ready to go to bed, you tried to brush off the weird feeling from Zeke today and just go to sleep.

You were able to sleep fine but the morning was a different situation. You woke up to no text or calls from Zeke and the normal time that he would pick you up, he wasn't there. You got in your car after getting ready quickly and drove to the police station.

You bursted into the entrance of the station and rushed to your office to see if he was sitting there waiting for you but he wasn't.

"Levi!" You shouted.

He peaked his head from across your office and approached you.

"What's the problem?"

"Zeke's missing," you stated.

"How could you possibly know that? You saw him last night,"

"But he's not here now and he didn't pick me up to take me here. He's missing," you snapped.

"He hasn't been gone for even 24 hours I'm not reporting-"

"He's my partner and I know when somethings wrong! He didn't pick me up for the first time in months, therefore he's missing and something isn't right!" You shouted.

Levi sighed and walked over to make a phone call. He was calling in for a search team. You could never catch a break, just a moment of nothing going wrong.


	23. Please

Levi called in for someone to search for possible places Zeke could be.  
It had already been 24 hours now and your chance of finding him was lessening every minute. There was a search team sent out but they were all coming back dry.

You'd been waiting all afternoon and standing in your office waiting for answers until midnight. 36 hours and you were fed up. Nobody was finding anything at all and Levi didn't seem to be in much of a rush.

While you were pacing in your office because you didn't think they were doing enough you got a call. You rushed over to your phone and snatched it to your ear.

"Hello!?"

"In the bones. All in the bones," the deep voice mumbled.

Immediately after they hung up, you had no idea what that could have to do with anything until it clicked.

"The most recent body... Levi, I'm going to the lab!" You shouted as you grabbed your coat and ran out of the station to your car.

The answer to his location must've been in the bones. You speeded over to the office and immediately went looking for Hange.

"Hange! I need you to give me all the information on the recent victim's bones!" You shouted as she led you to the bone room.

She quickly took you to the bones as you explained the situation to her. You looked through ID's and any other form of identification or documents that she was carrying at the time of her death. Hange threw away a small sheet of folded paper.

"Wait let me see that," you suggested. She handed you the car and you unraveled it.

"I need Mikasa to decipher this," you stated.

She took you to Mikasa and she began running it through a code to decipher between cities, countries, stores, anything that involved a number.

You were all standing at the projector in silence just waiting for there to be a match. Armin suddenly came in with a tray.

" The victim had sodium chlorite, NaClO₃, and lint in the grooves of her shoe," He stated.

"What does that mean?" Mikasa questioned.

"NaClO₃ used to be used for pesticide killer before it was banned and sodium chlorite can be used in the manufacturing of paper," You informed.

"Where the hell would that lead us?" Hange questioned.

"I know where it is. Manufacturing of illegal pesticides requires illegal documents as well they whoever it is is probably selling! Mikasa run a search for everywhere in the 100-mile radius of business that used to produce the pesticide before it was illegal," you demanded. She nodded and started the search.

After a minute or two of waiting there were three matches.

"You call Levi and have him set out a search team to the other two locations, I'm going to the one on the east," you demanded as you left swiftly.

"That pesticide also explains the amount of decomposition happening so quickly," Armin stated as you left.

You got in your car and of course, it started raining. Rain would hide the smell of the heavy amounts of pesticide but you'd have to try anyway.

You hated turning your sirens on so you just drove past people, the location was only 10 minutes away so you drove as quickly as you could. Once you arrived it led you down an alleyway to a vent but next to the vent was a locked door.

You shot the lock and opened it to climb down underneath the building that went out of business. As soon as you entered your nose began burning intensely from the smell.

Where you were was similar to the inside of a sewer just without the sewage thankfully. You held your gun at a level as you walked through the hall, passing through smaller doors.

The smell was intensified so you took that as a sign you were getting close. You heard some rumbling in a room with the door slightly open and when you turned the look inside, the door behind you closed shut and someone appeared.

He slashed you with the knife and you were only quick enough to block it with your forearm. You kept your gun raised and slung it across his head. You didn't usually kill them as quickly as Zeke did so instead you went in the room and saw Zeke tied to a chair.

"Zeke!" You shouted.

He was shaking his head no with a muffled shout. You ignored it and untied him anyway and he snatched your gun off of your waist and pointed at the man you didn't see at first.

"Well done. I'm impressed with your intelligence as a cop, though Eren seems to be smarter," he teased.

"Reiner, drop your gun or I'm going to put a bullet in between your eyes," Zeke snapped.

"I won't be doing any of that, I'll see you again soon," he quickly ran out of the room and Zeke froze.

"Why didn't you shoot?"

"Let's go," he whispered.

You wrapped his arm around your shoulder and helped him out of the building. Everything happened so quickly and you didn't understand why he didn't shoot. As you were coming back out from the entrance he stopped in the middle of the alley.

"How did you find me so quickly?" He questioned.

"Someone gave me a clue, whoever it was called me and told me it was in the bones," you stated blankly.

"You picked up the phone from an unknown number?!" He shouted.

"Why is that a problem?"

"They probably used a thermal reading when you picked it up and could have killed you right then and there. Reiner is just as skilled as I am Y/N. You need to stop being so god damn impulsive!" He shouted.

"Excuse me but I just saved your ass after almost more than 48 hours! You're such an asshole is exhausting," you complained.

You could hear the sirens coming closer to the alleyway and Zeke just stared at you. You saw something flick in his eyes and right after that, he was on top of you. The sound of a bullet cutting through the air passed by your ear and you felt the harshness of the concrete on your back as he pinned you down.

He didn't get off of you but you were centimeters from his face. He caught someone trying to shoot you before you even realized it. He saved your life yet again.

The floor was a bit wet and his hair was coming off of his face. You could see the brick wall behind him and the blue and red lights flashing in his glasses.

"What the hell just happened?!" Levi's hoisted as he approached you both.

"Nothing, we're fine," Zeke helped you up and tightly grabbed your hand as he walked to your car.

"Why are you upset?!" You shouted at him as he stopped in front of your car.

He ignored you childishly and just sat in your car, waiting for you to drive. You sighed and started driving anyways.

"Who is Eren?" You interrupted.

"My brother," he stated.

"I didn't know you had a brother,"

"You never asked," he stared blankly.

Something was clearly bothering him but you didn't know what.

"Where are we going?" He questioned.

"The hospital? You need medical attention,"

"No I don't, you can just do it yourself. I'm not going to the hospital," he snapped.

"God, could you be any more difficult?"

"Yes if you want me to be," he joked.

You made a turn for back to your place because you knew if he didn't go to the hospital then he wasn't going to treat his wounds at all.

You took him back to your house and once you parked he came inside.

"Take your shirt off," you demanded as you grabbed your kit.

"What? Right here?"

"Well yeah unless you want to go to the hospital?"

"Shouldn't you take me out for dinner first?" He joked.

You got up from the floor and took his shirt off yourself. As you took it off it revealed his muscular figure and bruises and cuts along his torso.

Once you took it off you placed it on the couch and tried to stay levelheaded. You starting cleaning some of his wounds. He flinched a bit from the sting as you were leaned down a bit. There was complete silence until he just had to open his mouth.

"I want to kiss you right now for some reason," he stated blindly.

"Don't you dare,"

"Why not?" He joked.

"I will stab you, Zeke. You're always up to something," you stated.

Despite that, as you were leaned down his pulled you up to his level gently and guided your lips to his. He pressed his tongue against your and placed his hand on your cheek.

You could start to feel his body press against yours as his other hand made it down to your waist, as he caressed your body you dropped the things you had in your hand and continued to kiss him.

You could hear the heavy breathing as neither of you paused to catch much air but instead, the passion intensified. His grip tightened around you as if he didn't want to let you go and with that, you were swiftly in your bedroom.


End file.
